El Scaryachi/Camping Outdoor/Transporter Trouble/Mo Job
is the sixth episode of Season 1 of Animal Life. Plots ''Wacky Races'' wraparound plot A wanted poster inspires Dastardly to disguise himself as a bandit. Winner: The Hillbilly Bears (Dick Dastardly is arrested by a sherrif who confused him with a bandit) 'El Scaryachi' *'Story by:' TBD *'Written by:' Paul Rugg *'Directed by:' TBD Synopsis The Mystery Inc. gang go to investigate about the mysterious El Scrayachi in a Mexican town named El Muncho, who is being haunted by day of the dead monsters. They even run into their old friend Costington. Trivia *The segment is based on Episode 1 from the videogame . *At the very beginning of the segment, the gang were used their regular clothes, but shorty after being jailed by the Sheriff (played by The Red Guy), they had used black and white striped prison outfits in the whole segment until the end, where they appear again in their regular clothes when they return to their swamp headquarters, with their prison outfits being added to their collection of recollections of their cases. 'Camping Outdoor' *'Story by:' TBD *'Written by:' TBD *'Directed by:' TBD Synopsis Spike and Tyke go camping, within a few disastrous results. Trivia *This episode shares similarities to the 1941 Max Fleischer Gabby short It's A Hap-Hap-Happy Day and the Ren and Stimpy episode The Great Outdoors. 'Trasporter Trouble' *'Story by:' Tom Sito *'Written by:' TBD *'Directed by:' Matthew O'Callaghan Synopsis Sam and Bobo try to catch Ricky with an Acme Transporter. Trivia *It serves as a remake to the Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner CGI short Flash in the Pain. *In a scene, Sam and Bobo accidentally transporter themselves to the actual WarnerVerse, being attacked by Granny and Tweety. *There is a post-credits epilogue, with Sam and Bobo teleporting one last time to a railroad crossing, before being run over by a truck. 'Mo Job' *'Story by:' Don Shank *'Written by:' Amy Rodgers *'Directed by:' Genndy Tartakovsky and Craig McCracken Synopsis Yellow Pinkie is tired of failing to come up with a good plot to destroy the S.A.A.C., so he hires Mojo Jojo to create a brilliant plan. Trivia *It serves as a remake to the The Powerpuff Girls episode of the same name. Voice cast ''Wacky Races'' wraparound plot *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Robbie Doggie, Droopy, Sylvester Pussycat and Tweety Bird *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Joe Doggie, Speedy Gonzales and Marvin the Martian *Jess Harnell as Secret Squirrel, Wakko Warner, WesDragon, Tosh Gopher and Pete Puma *Jim Cummings as Morocco Mole, the Tasmanian Devil, Cool Cat and Dick Dastardly *Billy West as Eli, Tom Cat, Butch Cat and Elmer Fudd *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake, Stacie the Speedy Dog, Tina Russo Duck, Petunia Pig, Toodles Galore, Miss Red Vavoom and Teary Eyed Bryte *Charlie Adler as Jerry Mouse, Buster Bunny and Mr. Goat *Tara Strong as Bubbles, Rose and Lagan Fuller *Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner, Babs Bunny, Hello Nurse, Granny, Penelope Pussycat and Witch Hazel *Rob Paulsen as Tyke Bulldog, Yakko Warner, Trent Wright, Mac Gopher, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff and Pinky *Mae Whitman as Agent Foxy *Eric Bauza as Pounce the Cat, Jaguar and Fang Suckle *Corey Burton as Sam Pussycat and Double-Q *Bill Farmer as Bobo Pussycat, Wile E. Coyote, Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg *Tom Kenny as Ricky Mouse, the Road Runner/The Rash (speaking), the Mayor of Animalsville and Peppy Lion *Maurice LaMarche as Spike Bulldog, Pepé Le Pew, Yosemite Sam, the Brain and Colonel Rimfire *Frank Welker as the Road Runner/The Rash (vocal effects), Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Tommy the Opossum (vocal effects), Hector the Bulldog, Runt the Dog, Thaddeus J. Plotz, Ralph the Guard, McWolf, Boskov and Muttley ''El Scaryachi'' *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones and Muttley *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake *Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley *Charlie Adler as Mr. Goat/Sherrif Goat *Jim Cummings as Dick Dastardly *Tress MacNeille as Witch Hazel *TBD as Costington *TBD as Esteban *TBD as Esteban's twin brother *TBD as Romero ''Camping Outdoor'' *Maurice LaMarche as Spike Bulldog *Rob Paulsen as Tyke Bulldog ''Trasporter Trouble'' *Corey Burton as Sam Pussycat *Bill Farmer as Bobo Pussycat *Tom Kenny as Ricky Mouse *Jeff Bergman as Tweety Bird (cameo) *Tress MacNeille as Granny (cameo) ''Mo Job'' *Jess Harnell as Secret Squirrel * as Penny Squirrel *Jim Cummings as Morocco Mole. Yellow Pinkie and Cecil Turtle * as Mojo Jojo *Greg Baldwin as Velcro *Jessica DiCicco as Stella * Greg Ellis as Tin * Jess Harnell as Pan * Richard McGonagle as Alley Quotes Transcript /Transcript Trivia Category:Episodes